


Дорогой дневник, сегодня я...

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Чтобы Спок смирился со своей человеческой сущностью, Аманда дарит ему дневник.





	Дорогой дневник, сегодня я...

Когда Спок был совсем маленьким, он считал себя самым обычным. Точнее, самым обычным вулканцем, как и все вокруг. Отец приносил ему книги об истории Вулкана и сам рассказывал о прошлом их великой планеты каждый вечер, когда был свободен. Спок знал, что его мать с Земли, но был свято уверен, что так и должно быть, так у всех, и ничего необычного в этом нет.

Первое разочарование настигло его в восемь. Его, как и других маленьких вулканцев, отправили постигать науки в образовательный центр. И в первый же день Спока отозвали в сторону ребята постарше и начали насмехаться над ним. В тот день он узнал много нового. И что быть наполовину землянином — позор, и что с его грязной кровью он не сможет добиться уважения, и что ссадины на кулаках болят сильнее, чем сбитые коленки.

Отец ничего ему не сказал, только хмурился весь вечер, двигая косматыми бровями. А мама потрепала Спока по волосам и подарила ему дневник. Она сказала, это такая традиция у землян: записывать все, что с ними случилось, в дневник, делиться с ним и бедами, и радостями.

Вероятно, мать считала, что дневник поможет маленькому Споку примириться со своей земной половиной, но он, как почти что истинный вулканец, понял все слишком буквально. Поэтому тем же вечером, лежа в кровати, Спок взял в руки дневник и сделал в нем свою первую запись:

«Сегодня я мог найти новых друзей, но вместо этого нашел врагов…»

* * * * *

Когда Споку было 10 лет, всем учебным предметам он предпочитал космографию и терпеть не мог физику. Естественно, поэтому отец заставлял его просиживать над физикой все дополнительное время, тогда как космография всегда оставалась на втором плане.

Только мама пересылала втихаря сыну файлы с увлекательнейшими описаниями экспедиций на другие планеты. Изучая приключения астронавтов и сладко холодея от ужаса при каждом упомянутом нарушении служебных инструкций, Спок порой забывал прочитать про эффект некогерентного рассеяния фотонов на свободных электронах. В результате преподаватель заставил его написать сочинение про эффект Комптона на девяносто тысяч символов с пробелами.

А отец по обычаю без всяких эмоций выразил сожаление, что его сын нерационально расходует время своей жизни. Поэтому, когда весь класс Спока отправился на экскурсию на Э'ссур, ближайший к Вулкану планетоид, Сарек усадил сына решать задачи по физике для студентов последнего курса Академии наук.

После этого бедный мальчик написал в дневнике:

«Я мог бы нарушить инструкции по поведению туристов на других планетах 220-ю различными способами, но вместо этого открыл новый физический закон…»

* * * * * 

Едва Споку исполнилось 15, Сарек и Аманда стали все чаще закрываться в кабинете Сарека и о чем-то спорить. Как выяснилось немного позже, речь шла о будущем Спока, о его паре. По законам Вулкана пару ребенку выбирали родители еще в раннем детстве, но ни одна достойная семья не была готова отдать свою дочь полукровке, поэтому Спок уже находился на грани созревания, а жены у него так и не было. Однако в один прекрасный день Сарек сообщил, что в скором будущем они нанесут визит семье его хорошего друга, у которого подрастает дочь, чей названный в детстве супруг недавно погиб. С точки зрения Сарека, это была прекрасная новость, с точки зрения Спока — глупая трата времени, этот вечер он планировал провести с учебниками.

Но спорить с родителями было бесполезно, поэтому Спок надел свой лучший плащ, причесал брови и отправился знакомиться с будущей женой.

Ее звали Саунари, ей было 16. Она достойно проходила обучение, и отец с матерью с гордостью демонстрировали ее рекомендательные письма от учителей. Саунари была прекрасной парой. А главное, ей сразу понравился Спок. Она мастерски подавляла эмоции, как и следует делать приличной вулканке, но ей не удалось скрыть от Спока заинтересованные взгляды в его сторону.

Отцы заключили соглашение о браке своих детей, и Спок, как и полагается, преподнес Саунари длинный свиток со своей родословной до 38 колена. Их руки соприкоснулись в этот миг. Ах, как же это было прекрасно.

Вернувшись домой, Спок достал дневник и задумчиво написал:

«Сегодня я познакомился с потрясающей девушкой. Она могла бы стать моей женой, родить мне наследника. Но я, кажется, гей…»

* * * * * 

Когда Спока приняли на службу в Звездный флот, об этом говорили все. Еще бы, такая сенсация, первый вулканец, отказавшийся от вековых традиций своего народа и попавший на космические корабли не с целью изучения родной планеты из глубин космоса. Когда он шел по коридорам командного штаба, ему вслед оборачивались не только милые девушки в симпатичной форме, но и парни крайне приятной наружности. Но Спок не замечал этого, он был занят осознанием собственной ничтожности и неудачливости. Поэтому в тот день, когда капитан Пайк торжественно сообщил ему о повышении, он вернулся в свою каюту на «Энтерпрайзе» и пополнил дневник очередной записью:

«Сейчас я мог бы быть археологом, смахивать кисточкой пыль с руин древних городов Вулкана, жить в самодельном шалаше и быть гордостью своих почтенных родителей. Но вместо этого я всего лишь возглавляю научный штат на космическом корабле в должности коммандера. Какой позор…»

* * * * *

Когда Спок поступил на службу в академию Звездного флота, он больше всего хотел заслужить репутацию беспристрастного и опытного офицера. Сочиняя безвыходные ситуации для теста «Кобаяши Мару», он старался без всяких эмоций наблюдать за тем, как срезаются на нем самые ловкие кадеты, безуспешно пытаясь отразить нападение орды теоретических клингонов. Однако пятьдесят процентов чистокровного вулканца в нем при этом ликовали. Курсантам нужно было приучиться терпеть поражения, тем более от него.

Поэтому те же пятьдесят процентов вулканца Спока были весьма уязвлены, когда некий кадет Кирк ловко обошел все ловушки и сдал непроходимый тест. Проведя скрупулезное расследование, Спок выяснил, что его хитроумную программу взломали самым наглым образом. Он потребовал публичного расследования и готовился произнести на нем гневную речь, обличающую всяких нахалов, решивших, что можно пройти четырехлетнюю программу за два года. И когда кадет Кирк встал перед «трибуналом», офицер Спок открыл было рот... и тут же закрыл его, встретившись с взглядом самых синих глаз, которые когда-либо видел в жизни. Цвета чистого неба Земли.

Вечером он открыл свой дневник, чтобы сделать запись, посидел полчаса и закрыл его, оставив страницу пустой.

* * * * * 

В составе офицерского патруля Спок вечерами обходил близлежащие к базе бары, чтобы выудить оттуда нарушителей Кодекса поведения курсанта. Он уже стал экспертом по определению степени алкогольного отравления и жизнеспособности напившегося субъекта. В зависимости от этих данных кадет мог заработать десять часов изучения устава или отправиться на гауптвахту на десять суток. Заходя однажды вечером в питейное заведение под названием «Бином Ньютона», Спок был готов к очередным допросам трезвеющих на глазах курсантов. Однако оказалось, что проводить разъяснительную работу поздно: в заведении уже кипела драка. Офицер представил себе, как беспристрастно нейтрализует обе сражающиеся стороны, назначив каждому участнику визит в карцер. Однако приглядевшись, он заметил, что все драчуны нападали на одного курсанта, чья подозрительно знакомая блондинистая макушка выныривала то там, то тут. Спок вздохнул и приступил к расчистке пространства. Когда последний кадет был нейтрализован и заботливо уложен в штабель около порога бара, кадет Кирк, сияя окровавленной улыбкой, подошел к Споку и со всей дури ткнул его в плечо кулаком:

— А, мистер Кобаяши Мару! Пойдемте к стойке, выпивка с меня!

Спок хотел сказать, что земной алкоголь не оказывает на него никакого воздействия, но промолчал. Тем более, что в этот раз он стал-таки слегка пьяным, непонятно по какой причине.

Ночью он записал в дневнике:

«Сегодня я мог призвать к порядку самого нахального курсанта во всей академии, но, кажется, влюбился».

* * * * *

За несколько месяцев до распределения кадетов на корабли Звездного флота Спок увлекся патрулированием. Тяжкая обязанность незаметно превратилась для него в увлекательный квест: Как составить маршрут патрулирования баров таким образом, чтобы он заканчивался в заведении «Бином Ньютона». Владелец «Бинома» первый месяц дергался и даже собирался переехать вместе с баром на альфу Лебедя, но потом присмотрелся к настырному проверяющему офицеру и успокоился. На вопросы жены о грядущей передислокации он только загадочно улыбался.

Между тем, офицер Спок приходил в бар почти ежедневно, создав заведению незавидную репутацию. Незавидную с точки зрения желающих порезвиться кадетов. Поэтому скоро «Бином» превратился в скучное кафе семейного типа. Хозяину пришлось уменьшить закупки высокоградусного алкоголя и взять на работу второго повара.

Казалось бы, кадету Кирку, любителю затеять очередную драчку, бар должен был казаться самым унылым местом во Вселенной. Однако тот с завидным постоянством оказывался за стойкой «Бинома», когда туда заходил Спок. Кирк приводил в ужас добропорядочных пегасянок, заигрывая с ними, а также повергал в шок чопорных кеналийцев — по той же причине. Видимо, из-за отчаянной скуки он соглашался выслушивать ежедневные нотации офицера Спока, который рассказывал ему о необходимости соблюдать правила поведения и должностные инструкции кадетов. В ответ Спок соглашался распить с кадетом Кирком бутылочку-другую пшеничного виски, таинственным образом сохранившегося в закромах «Бинома». Он совершенно забывал сказать собутыльнику, что спиртное на него не действует, вне зависимости от градусоемкости. Поэтому в очередной раз возвращаясь в родную общагу, опираясь на близлежащего офицера, коим неизменно оказывался Спок, Кирк клялся, что в следующий раз заставит этого зеленоухого свалиться под стол.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды, глядя в глаза Кирку, Спок не признался честно, что опьянение у него вызывает только шоколад. Уже через пару минут нахальный кадет скармливал ему целую плитку прямо с рук. На следующее утро в дневнике Спока появилась запись:

«Я мог бы провести этот день в плодотворных трудах, не мучаясь от похмелья. Вместо этого я узнал, что кадета Кирка зовут Джим».

* * * * *

Оценив происходящее всей мощью своего лишенного эмоций разума, Спок пришел к единственно логичному выводу: кадет Кирк — борг. Эта теория подтверждалась многими фактами. Тем, что Кирк был идеален внешне, лихо находил выход из любой ситуации в обход всех правил и, что самое важное, реакцией на него Спока. Наверняка Кирк был новейшей особью расы гуманоидов-киборгов, созданной с целью атаки на вулканцев и распыляющей какие-то неведомые науке феромоны, отключающие великий и могучий вулканский мозг начисто. Феромоны столь сильные, что даже Спок не мог им сопротивляться.

Чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, Спок пошел на крайние меры. В их следующую встречу он сам подливал Кирку спиртное и делал все, чтобы к концу вечера предполагаемое киберсущество больше походило на амебу и позволило Споку беспрепятственно взять все необходимые образцы для исследования.

Всю оставшуюся ночь Спок провел в лаборатории. Но ни в слюне, ни в соскобе кожи, ни даже в волоске с головы Кирка не было обнаружено ДНК с какими-либо примесями. Кирк был человеком. Самым обычным молодым кадетом. А Спок снова с тоской открывал дневник:

«Сегодня я мог раскрыть самый коварный заговор в истории, спасти свою расу и прославиться на тысячелетия, но вместо этого я узнал, что у Кирка теплые ладони, шелковистые волосы, гладкая кожа и… мне надо в душ».

* * * * *

Спустя месяц дневник Спока пополнился еще десятком записей. О том, что он мог бы уже открыть с сотню обитаемых планет, а вместо этого научился у Джима пить виски без помощи рук, обхватывать стакан губами и переворачивать. О том, что он мог бы сейчас внимать речам достопочтенных глав Вулканской Академии наук, а вместо этого слушает истории о том, как Кирк в детстве стащил соседский скутер и гонял на нем по окрестностям.

Спок упивался своей грустью и сожалением, он каждый день строчил все новые и новые изощренные записи, сочиняя их задолго до того, как брал в руки дневник. Вот и в этот вечер Спок «патрулировал» бар всего час, но уже придумал пять вариантов сегодняшних записей на выбор, которые начинались по-разному, но заканчивались неизменно: «… но вместо этого я весь вечер смотрел на его губы», и пребывал в отлично унылом настроении. Но Кирк почему-то все не появлялся.

Спок сверился с часами, поерзал на стуле, заказал у владельца «Бинома» еще 200 миллилитров дистиллированной воды и продолжил сидячее патрулирование.

Кирк появился через два часа. На нем были идеально потертые джинсы и идеально помятая рубашка, он улыбался своими идеально белыми зубами и задорно смеялся, глядя на мерзкого, отвратительного, страшного, хамоватого мужика, который обнимал его за талию. На самом деле, это был всего лишь сокурсник кадета Кирка, Леонард Маккой. Но Спок не видел никакого Маккоя, он видел порождение Геенны Вулканской, которое захватило в плен несчастного Кирка и явно чем-то его опоило, раз Джим еще и улыбался и позволял себя так мерзко и неприлично лапать у всех на глазах.

Маккой и Кирк проследовали к барной стойке, полностью проигнорировав Спока, который, как ему казалось, просто светился от негодования и прожигал пространство своим взглядом. Мерзкое и отвратительное порождение Геенны Вулканской заказало себе молочный коктейль и толкнуло Кирка кулаком в плечо с вопросом: «А ты что будешь?».

Ну все. На этом терпение Спока лопнуло. Он медленно поднялся и, чеканя шаг, подошел к этой парочке.

— Встать и представиться! — скомандовал Спок, не тратя время на лишние слова.

— Ээээ, — сказал Маккой. — Ээээээ? — уточнил он.

— Именем Академии Звездного флота и самого Звездного флота приказываю вам немедленно убрать руки от кадета Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, в противном случае вы будете наказаны по всей строгости закона, и я лично прослежу за тем… — грозно начал Спок, но его речь прервало хихиканье сидящего рядом с Маккоем Кирка.

— Нехило так тебя повысили, Спок, если ты пришел защищать мою честь и достоинство от лица всего Звездного флота, — сказал Джеймс, не переставая посмеиваться.

— А что это тут, простите, происходит? — спросил Маккой, нашедший, наконец, слова.

Спок выпрямился и заставил себя вспомнить о своем происхождении. Он был вулканцем, представителем древнейшей и мудрейшей цивилизации, научившейся контролировать свой разум и тело. Цивилизации, постигшей величайший дар вселенского разума и отказавшейся от эмоций. И поэтому он, как достойный вулканец, должен был сейчас… да к черту!

— А ну пошли выйдем, — сказал Спок, хватая Маккоя за ворот куртки и толкая перед собой к двери. — Сейчас я тебе объясню, что тут происходит.

— Эй, минуточку, — попытался возмутиться Маккой, как только его вытолкали на улицу, но, стоило ему обернуться, как он тут же получил крепким кулаком в челюсть.

— Руки, говорю, от него убрал, — сказал Спок, подходя ближе к лежащему на земле Маккою, но тут на него налетел Кирк и обхватил поперек груди двумя руками.

— Так, все, брейк, — пропел Джеймс, настолько неприкрыто сияя от счастья, что дошло даже до медленно соображающего Маккоя.

Леонард поднялся с земли и отряхнул штаны.

— Так вот для кого этот цирк был, да? Мог бы и предупредить, что в финале представления я получу по морде. — Маккой смерил Спока суровым взглядом и гордо удалился.

— Эй, Боунз! Братан! Ну прости, я ж не думал, что он прямо так разойдется. Я думал, чуть поревнует — и все, — крикнул ему вслед Джеймс, продолжая обнимать Спока, и только потом понял, что вулканец вообще-то все еще тут. — Упс, — сказал Кирк, поворачиваясь к Споку.

— Кадет Кирк, — начал Спок.

— Да-да, я тебя слушаю, — томно ответил Джеймс, обнимая Спока крепче.

— Вы нарушили сорок девять правил устава.

— Да-а-а.

— Вы спровоцировали меня, куратора кадетов Академии Звездного флота, применить грубую физическую силу и превысить свои полномочия.

— О да-а-а-а-а-а.

— Вы виновны в причинении увечий третьему лицу…

— Ох, да-да-да-да-да, накажи меня.

— И вы кусаете меня за ухо, кадет Кирк.

— Тебе не нравится? — удивился Джеймс. — А я читал, что вулканцы тащатся, когда их покусывают за ушки. — Кирк еще раз лизнул тонкую мочку и подул на нее. — Точно не нравится?

Спок открыл рот, закрыл, подумал немного, затем снова открыл.

— Я не имею права сообщать данную информацию сторонним особям независимо от расы, кроме случаев установления с ними сексуальной связи, — сказал он, искренне считая, что после этого весомого аргумента Кирк посчитает разговор оконченным. Вот Спок бы точно счел подобную фразу отказом.

Но Кирк на то и был Кирком, чтобы понять все так, как ему хочется.

— Оу, — сказал Джеймс. — Я вообще-то думал, что у нас вначале будет парочка свиданий, но если ты настаиваешь… — Он громко чмокнул Спока в губы и умчался в темноту. — Буду у тебя через полчаса. Надо Маккоя найти, друг все-таки, — крикнул Джеймс на бегу.

Спок завис на пару минут, как гугл от заданного в поиске «гугл», а потом пошел в свой корпус.

Он зашел в комнату, включил свет и достал дневник. Там была почти вся его жизнь, самые яркие события с восьми лет, которые он пытался осмыслить с точки зрения вулканца. Но сегодня он впервые посмотрел на мир глазами своей человеческой половины, поэтому взял ручку и, не задумываясь, написал:

«Сегодня я счастлив»

Спок захлопнул дневник как раз в ту секунду, когда раздался стук в дверь.


End file.
